I’m Not a Perfect Romance
by marauder-fangirl
Summary: The Marauder’s final year and everything goes according to plan until a single letter alters the path of life for a certain couple. Join the Marauders as they attempt to handle life, N.E.W.T.S., romance, and the occasional “Snogging Partner." Rating chang
1. An Uneventful Day Turned Eventful

_Author's Note: So this is my first time uploading a story to this site. I know everyone says it but I'll say it anyway, please review! It does help out a writer a lot if he or she knows what their readers are thinking..._

_But if you don't, that's okay. I'm not going to be one of those people who demand a certain number of reviews before posting another section. So anyway, on to the story!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my imagination.**

Chapter One: _An Uneventful Day Turned Eventful_

"James."

James groaned and rolled over on his bed, away from the voice.

"James," the voice repeated.

"Go away," he muttered, placing a pillow over his head.

"No way James," the voice replied, taking the pillow off James' head. "If your mom is making me get up at this ungodly hour, you are too."

"What are you talking about?" James asked. He sat up in his bed and found the answer to his question. His tone deaf mother was singing opera.

"You see my problem mate," Sirius said.

James glared at his best friend. He fumbled around the night stand next to his bed searching for his glasses. Once he found them, he put them on and glanced around his room. It was dimly lit, mostly from the little bit of sunlight that was trying to spill into the room. He ruffled his raven-black hair unnecessarily as it was already messy.

"You might as well get dressed Prongs. I reckon your mum is going to come in and make you get up at this ungodly hour anyway," Sirius stated.

James glanced at his clock. "Padfoot would you stop saying 'ungodly'? It's eight o' clock in the morning. It is not that early."

"It's early enough for me," Sirius said. "Any hour before 11:00 is too early. Now come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

James rolled his eyes. The day never starts unless Sirius gets something to eat.

--

"Ah boys you are up! I thought you two were gonna sleep the day away!" Mrs. Potter remarked.

"That was my plan before I was woken up by a banshee," Sirius muttered to James. He then got a rightful nudge in the ribs from James to which he replied with a soft, "Ow!"

"Would you boys like some breakfast?" Mrs. Potter asked as she place two plates of bacon and eggs in front of them.

"Would I ever!" Sirius exclaimed while he jumped into a chair, plowing the food into his mouth.

"Thanks Mum. Where's Dad by the way?" James asked.

"Oh your father had to go into work this morning. And it was his day off too! Guess this means you boys will have to help me."

"Helvwifwha?" Sirius asked, his mouth full of food. When he realized no one understood him, he swallowed and spoke again. "Help with what Mrs. Potter?"

"Why cleaning the house of course! This place has become such a mess! It's going to take hours to clean it all." Mrs. Potter remarked.

Sirius and James looked at each other. Sirius swallowed the food he had just stuffed in his mouth while James put his fork down. "Uh, sorry Mum we can't help you today," he said.

"What? Why not?" Mrs. Potter demanded.

"Because we promised- Remus- that we would, uh," Sirius stopped and ran a hand through his black hair, desperate for an idea. He looked to James for help.

"We'd go school supply shopping with him," James finished.

"School supplies? You mean Remus hasn't gotten his things for school yet? That is so unlike him.," Mrs Potter replied.

"It's not for him, it's for us. Last minute school supplies," Sirius explained.

"Last minute? You mean you haven't gotten you're all your things for school? I sent you both ages ago to get everything."

"We did, but, you can never have too many quills," James said quickly.

"That is true. Alright let me get my purse. I'll give you both some money."

"That's alright Mum we'll just use the vault," James replied.

"And have the both of you taking out more money than you need to buy supplies? Nonsense! I will not have that happening again!" Mrs. Potter stated.

James and Sirius grinned sheepishly at each other. They remembered that day quite well. Last year they went to buy "school supplies" and instead raided a nearby joke shop and nearly cleaned them out. We will just say that the two of them would rather have a year's worth of detentions with McGonagall than to deal with James' mother again.

Mrs. Potter returned with a small bag of money for each of them. "I want to see your bags when you get back and they better not be filled with more joke items!" she commanded.

"Yes Mum."

"Right Mrs. Potter."

"Now get going the both of you. You wouldn't want to be late to the Lupin's."

--

James and Sirius arrived at the Lupin's ten minutes later, covered in ash from the fireplace. Remus jumped at the table he was sitting at, knocking over a pitcher of milk.

"Sirius! James! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Moony, you're going with me and Sirius to Diagon Alley," James stated.

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to clean James' house!" Sirius replied.

"Hello boys." Remus' mother had just walked in the room. Both James and Sirius' jaws dropped. One reason Remus never brought anyone home, as much as he hated to admit it, was that no teenage boy could keep his eyes off of his mother. She was, as Sirius would state it, "a bloody fit mum".

She looked at the milk that was dripping off the table. She shook her head. "Remus, you have to be more careful." She pointed her wand at the split milk which vanished from the table.. "Now what can we do for you boys?" she asked.

"Well Mum, we are going to Diagon Alley today. Sorry I didn't tell you," Remus explained staring at the ash covered James and Sirius.

"Oh. Well just remember to tell me these things. I don't want to have this happen again." She turned to James and Sirius. "I'm sorry about the fireplace. We weren't expecting anyone today," Mrs. Lupin said.

They both shrugged it off, scattering ash everywhere.

"Oh dear. I best be cleaning that up." She turned to Remus. "Remus! You better go and get ready! You don't want to keep you're friends waiting!"

"Oh we don't mind waiting!" Sirius said.

"Yeah! Not at all!" James agreed.

"All the more reason fo me to get ready faster," Remus said as he ran to his room.

Mrs. Lupin cleaned up the scattered ash with a flick of her wand. She walked toward the door back into the kitchen with James and Sirius' eyes following her every move. When Remus returned not two minutes later, their eyes were still transfixed on the door she went through.

"And you both wonder why I never bring you guys home."

James and Sirius woke up from their "trance" and turned to Remus.

"Why don't you bring us home?" Sirius demanded. "Your mum is like-"

Remus put up a hand to stop him. "Do not even say it."

"Come on, let's just go Diagon Alley," said James. Each of them grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and walked into the fireplace.

_Bottom Author's Note: So did you like it? It's not much but it's a start. You have to introduce all the characters before the story can REALLY begin. The next few chapters are pretty much the same so please bear with me. And review!_


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my imagination.**

Chapter Two: _Diagon Alley_

"What do you think of this owl?" Lily asked looking at a Tawny Owl.

"I dunno Lily, it looks kinda mean," replied her best friend Audrey. Lily and Audrey's friendship went all the way back to when they both were eleven years old. Audrey was a little shorter than Lily with waist length, honey-blond hair and bright green eyes that almost no boy could resist.

Lily ignored her friend's advice and poked her fingers in the cage. The owl immediately hopped over to the door and bit Lily's fingers, hard.

"Ouch!" Lily exclaimed ripping her fingers out of the cage.

"Told you," Audrey stated.

"Well, how was I supposed to know the owl would bite?" Lily remarked. "I had to find out for myself," she explained. "I see that you're not making any effort to find an owl of your own," Lily pointed out.

"Well I'm not stupid enough to poke my fingers into cages, unlike some people."

Lily glared at her. "That was rude," she stated.

Audrey gasped in a mocking way. "I'm sorry. Am I supposed to be nicer to you because you are the Head Girl now?"

"That's about right," Lily said. The two laughed and continued to browse through the shop.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the store, James, Sirius and Remus were also looking at owls.

"Why are we even here?" Remus asked. "I thought you told your mum you were getting 'school supplies'?"

"We are. Owls are considered school supplies," Sirius retorted.

"By whom?" Remus asked.

"Me," James snapped.

"Well, you don't have to get all snappy with us Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed. "You been acting like this ever since _it_ happened!"

"What happened?" Remus asked. "What's going on? I feel like I am out of the loop or something."

"You feel like _you're_ out of the loop? Just wait until we run into Wormtail! But anyway, go on Prongs, tell him!" Sirius demanded.

James smiled and straightened himself up. It didn't take a genius to understand that James like to tell stories, especially to his friends.

"Well you see, I was opening the mail the other day, like any other ordinary day. Except this was no ordinary day. As I was opening my letter to Hogwarts, naturally assuming I was going back. After all, I did spend the last six years there, so I might as well finish it off right?" When he didn't get a reply from either Sirius or Remus, he pulled himself back on track. "Well as I pulled the letter out of the envelope-"

"Hold that thought Prongs!" Sirius interrupted. "We got an Evans sighting at 10 'o clock!"

James whipped his head around. Sure enough there she was, looking at the different owls in the shop. She turned towards them and started admiring the snowy owls in cages two aisles down.

"What do you say we lay on the old Sirius and James charm on them mate?" Sirius asked.

"It won't get very far with them, but what the heck! I'm looking for a little fun!" James replied.

Remus shook his head. He knew right away that this wouldn't be pretty for either party.

"Oi! Evans! Hey, the devilishly good looking blokes section's over here," Sirius yelled, striking a pose.

Lily turned around and smiled at James and Sirius. "You're right. I am in the wrong section!" she replied. "I guess I got confused when I saw _you_ two standing there!"

Silence occurred. Then Sirius spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Oh, no brains either. Yeah, you two are definitely in the wrong section," Lily stated.

"Huh?" Sirius repeated, dumbfounded.

" I think she's insulting us Padfoot," James remarked.

Sirius snapped out of his confused state. "Well you know what Evans? You can take your pretty little insults and shove them right up your-"

"Oh my God! Is that Amelia Way?" Lily asked pointing behind Sirius and James.

"Where?" both asked turning around and running into a wall of cages, angering the owls inside. Both Lily and Audrey burst into laughter.

"And here I thought that you two would at least be smart enough to realize there was a wall directly behind you, let alone that Amelia left Hogwarts last year," Lily said.

"She could have come back," Sirius proposed, rubbing his head.

"She moved to Hungary," Audrey stated.

"It's not like she doesn't have family here," Sirius retorted while standing back up.

Lily rolled her eyes. "So, Audrey, can you tell me the score?" she asked.

"Well Lily, I believe its 'Lily three, Marauders zero'," Audrey replied.

"And as the American Muggles would say, 'Three strikes and you're out!'" Lily said. Both she and Audrey laughed at this as they head toward the counter.

James narrowed his eyes. "Come on guys. I suddenly don't feel like buying an owl."

"And it's a good thing you don't! I can just here your mum if you came home with one." Sirius cleared his throat. "James Potter! How dare you come home with an owl after both you and Sirius told me you were going to buy quills! That is the last time I let you go shopping alone!" Sirius yelled in a high-pitched voice. He and Remus howled with laughter and walked out of the store following behind James.

A/N #2: Maybe I'll give you a little incentive... if you review I will promise to reply to each and every one of you! But if you don't... I guess that's okay...


	3. Trip to Hogwarts: Part One

_A/N: So here's the third chapter. Ill try to upload another chapter before I go out of town on Saturday but, no guarantees._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my imagination.**

Chapter Three: _The Almost Catastrophic Trip to Hogwarts_

"James, Sirius? Are you up yet?"

Silence occurred. Mrs. Potter called again.

"James, Sirius?" Still no answer.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU BOTH AREN'T UP THIS INSTANT YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THAT TRAIN!"

Sirius and James sat up. James dared to glance at the clock. "Ten o'clock!" he cried.

"Ten o'clock? We're gonna be late!" Sirius yelled. The two of them jumped out of bed, scurried around the room for clothes, and raced downstairs for breakfast.

While James and Sirius started eating at an incredibly fast pace, Mrs. Potter just shook her head.

"Honestly James. You two never get this right. Every year the two of you wake up so late!"

"Sorry Mum. I know I say it won't happen again every year, but-"

"It won't happen again," Sirius finished.

"You're darn right it won't! This is the last straw. If I have to get another owl from school telling me you're tardy to class- again- you'll wish you hadn't been tardy in the first place!" she sighed "You both are lucky that you packed you're school things last night."

Sirius and James stopped eating and looked up at each other. Hazel eyes met gray ones.

"Did you pack-"

"-No. Did you?"

"Nope."

"Uh Mum, Sirius and I have something to do- upstairs." James and Sirius darted back up to the room.

"What? Are you telling me that neither one of you have packed yet?" She walked to the foot of the stairs. "That's it! When you two get back here for Christmas vacation you both are grounded!" she yelled.

"Remind me not to come home for Christmas," James confided in Sirius.

"Let's hope we make that far in school first!" Sirius said with a grin.

--

Lily woke up in bed with a start. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that today was the first day of her last year at Hogwarts. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She got dressed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. Her bright green eyes stared back at her from her reflection. Satisfied with the way she looked, she reach out for the hair-dryer. But she stopped herself.

_What am I thinking?_ She asked herself. _I'm of age now._

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at her head. Her red hair instantly dried itself. She smiled. "God I love magic!" she exclaimed.

"Lily! What took you so long? You never sleep in this late," her mother exclaimed as Lily came down the stairs.

Lily looked to a nearby clock. The face told her it was 8:00 in the morning. "Sorry Mum, I was having a really good dream," she explained.

"Excited to start your last year at school I expect," her father replied.

"Oh yes, very much." Lily sat down at the counter and helped herself to some French toast her mum had made. "This looks delicious Mum," she complimented. "But where's Tuney?" she asked, "She loves this stuff."

"Petunia's not coming with us to the train honey. She's not very happy with you at the moment," her mum explained.

Lily looked down at her plate. Ever since Lily had first gotten her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, Petunia had been very cross with her. Lily rarely ever came home for the holidays anymore because of it.

"But don't let her ruin your big day!" her father said cheerfully.

"He's right sweetie. You better finish up your breakfast if you want to get to the train station on time!"

The statement was ironic in itself considering the Evans live only about ten minutes away from the train station by car. But Lily nodded anyway and continued to eat her meal in silence. When she had finished, she bounded up the stairs, two by two, and grabbed her already packed things.

Though Lily and Petunia's relationship as sisters had been on the rocks, she couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye. Luckily, she didn't need to wake Petunia as she was already up staring at the television set in her room.

"Tuney, I'm leaving," Lily explained as she walked into the room.

"Good. Now go." Lily, sure that was all she was going to get from her, turned and left Petunia in her darkened room, but not before she heard Petunia mutter "Who would want a freak like you for a sister anyway."

Her parents waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. Her mum had an umbrella in hand. "You might need this, there's quite a storm outside."

_All to match the way I'm feeling inside_, she thought, hiding the scowl on her face. She gripped her trunk in one hand and dragged it down the stairs, hearing the satisfying _clunk_ it made on each step on the way down.

--

"You two are very lucky James' father is such good friends with Mr. Peterson," Mrs. Potter said in a huff.

Sirius prodded James in his ribs. "We're just damn well lucky that Mr. Peterson only lives a block away from the station," Sirius pointed out.

"Right you are!" Mr. Potter remarked. "Now let's get you two on that train!" He said ushering them both onto the platform.

Once on, James and Sirius found themselves immersed in the large crowd of students desperately trying to get on the same train they were. Mr. Potter forcefully pushed James and Sirius through the sea of students and up to the train doors.

"Well there you are! You best get on the train you two. It's going to be leaving shortly!" James father yelled over the noise of both the train and the crowd behind them.

James waved to his Dad and Mum forcing a smile. "Let's go find Moony, and quick," he said through his smile. Sirius nodded in agreement and the two of them disappeared into the train.

It didn't take them long to find him, lounging in an empty compartment. "Thank God Moony! You saved us a compartment!" Sirius exclaimed. "And here I was thinking we'd have to share one with some younger students." He shuddered at the thought and flopped down next to Remus.

"Don't thank me, it was Wormtail who got the compartment. I was busy trying to-er- have a talk with my mother," Remus explained.

James raised one eyebrow. "About what Moony?"

"About our recent visit to Diagon Alley."

"What about it?" Sirius asked.

"Well my mum had asked me when I got back why I hadn't bought anything, you know, like a book or something. I do love books," Remus began.

"Yeah Moony, almost more than you like girls themselves," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Nothing could replace girls mate," James stated.

"Besides the point," Remus proceeded, suppressing a grin, "I merely told her the truth."

"You did not!" James exclaimed.

"Yep. I told her that we went to look at owls instead of any _real_ school supplies."

"No wonder your mum barged into your room demanding she check our bags again," Sirius said in awe. "Dunno why she thought we would be able to hide a fully grown bird amongst the items we so _conveniently_ bought in a nearby joke shop."

"She was in a right state when she saw the bags." James smiled at this fond memory.

"Going _back_ to the point we keep leaving," Remus continued, "Mum promptly went and told your mum which is why _your_ mum searched your bags. When my mum found out from your mum that you two lied to James' mum, she, meaning my mum, demanded to know why you two lied to your mum _and_ my mum, meaning her."

Peter looked at Sirius and James. "You two catch any of that?" he asked.

"Not a word mate," Sirius replied, still staring incredulously at Remus.

"So what did you tell her?" James asked cautiously, not sure whether or not he really wanted to know.

"I told her simply that you two only came over completely unexpected and unannounced because you want to see-" he glanced over a Sirius. "-a bloody fit mum."

Sirius stood up. "You didn't!"

"I did. Then we had a row about it for an hour and this morning before I got on the train, Mum took me aside and said that if I ever lied about, or for, my friends to her face again, she would take away all the books in my collection. Including the ones I would need for school," he finished hastily.

James grinned, leaning back into the seat. "And now we go back to Moony's hidden love for books."

"More like obsession," Sirius corrected.

No one spoke for a couple of minutes until Peter cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"


	4. Trip to Hogwarts: Part Two

_A/N: Here's part two of the train ride. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my imagination**

Chapter Four: _The Almost Catastrophic Trip to Hogwarts Part Two_

The boys were halfway through their second game when Remus suddenly looked up.

"I just remember something. You were saying something back at the store when we ran into Lily, only, you didn't finish. What were you going on about?" he asked.

Peter cut in. "Wait, you had an Evans encounter and you didn't tell me?"

"It's not something I would brag about. She insulted Padfoot and me three times and had us run into some cages at the store," James explained.

"It was quite humiliating. But I did enjoy seeing both James and Sirius walking around with a cage door mark on their faces," Remus added. Sirius choked back a laugh, trying to stifle it. It

was apparently too much for him to handle because he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You know, it's not that funny Padfoot. You were involved too," James snapped.

"I'm not- laughing- about- that," Sirius managed to get out in gasps.

"Then why on earth are you laughing?" Remus asked.

There now, isn't that better?" a voice asked from the door of the compartment. Three of the Marauders (excluding Sirius, who was unable to do anything else but laugh) whipped their heads around to the sound of the voice. James stood up and walked over to the visitor.

"Hopskin," he stated.

"Potter," Hopskin replied.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, what about you guys?" he asked sarcastically.

"What did you do to Sirius?" Peter demanded.

"Oh you know, this compartment just looked so- _depressing_. I thought I might try to "cheer" it up a bit. And well what do you know, I hit him with a laughing charm instead," he replied with a smirk.

Nathan Hopskin was a seventh year like the Marauders only, he was in Hufflepuff. Now this was a strange fact considering what Hufflepuff was know for: the House prided itself for having the most well-rounded of the students at Hogwarts. Not one student in Hufflepuff was too bright or too dumb. Nor were any very athletic or weak. No, Hufflepuff had the average population. It was the most "equal" of all the Houses. What made it strange for Hopskins to be a part of this group was that Nathan _wasn't_ average. In fact, Sirius and James often wonder why Nathan wasn't sorted in Slytherin in their First Year, considering how evil he could act toward the Marauders.

Nathan did share one thing in common with many of the Hufflepuffs though: he was _very_ good-looking with short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

James glared at him with utter hatred. "Get out."

"Watch that tone Potter, you know I am a prefect," Nathan warned.

"Leave us alone already Nathan!" Peter yelled.

"Standing up for your friend now are you? You sure you're not too scared?" Nathan asked standing over Peter who, in turn, shrunk down into the seat more.

"Just go Nathan, before you do something you're gonna regret," Remus calmly stated.

"Just because you are a prefect too Moony does not give you the right to boss me around."

"But I have that right. Now leave!" James demanded.

Nathan turned to James, staring him down. The two of them were merely inches away from each other. "I don't think so."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Nathan asked.

He never got the answer verbally. James pulled out his wand and had cast a Banishing Charm on Nathan, who was sent outside the compartment and hit the wall hard enough to rock the train.

Nathan looked up right into James' eyes. "You're gonna regret that Potter!" he warned.

"Somehow, I don't think I will," James replied before slamming the door shut.

--

"The nerve of him!" Lily exclaimed, walking into the compartment. Audrey jumped at the sound of Lily's entrance, nearly falling onto the floor.

"Didn't even bother to show up! I mean, he wouldn't have to do anything! All he would have to do is sit there! _I'd_ do all the work," Lily said as she sat down opposite Audrey (who only stared blankly back at Lily).

"Lily," she began hesitantly, "what are you talking about?"

"The Head Boy. Didn't even bother to give notice that he wasn't coming to the prefect's meeting. How hard is that? Just give a person some warning." Lily looked at Audrey. "What did you think I was talking about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Audrey replied. _I have got to get my mind out of the gutter. Stupid teenaged blokes corrupting me, _ Audrey thought.

"Rather indecent of him if you ask me!" Lily exclaimed. "He's supposed to be setting a good example. What kind of example is he setting by not attending the required meetings!"

"Good grief! What's she all angry about?" a voice asked from the compartment door.

Audrey turned her attention away from Lily and focused it on their visitor. Melissa Wavery was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Melissa. Head Boy didn't show up to the prefect's meeting," Audrey explained.

"Was that it? Good lord, I thought something dreadful had happened. Like someone getting a ridiculous injury. Or worse, someone had broken the rules," Melissa stated in mock sincerity.

Lily glared at her. "See your attempts have been thwarted again have they?" she asked.

"Yes indeed, I have been foiled. After hanging out with those blokes all the time at school you would think they would be so gracious as to let me sit with them in their compartment on the train. But no it's all, 'Shove off Wavery, this is for Marauders only'!"

"Every year you try this and yet you don't learn that you will never succeed!" Audrey stated matter-of-fact.

Melissa raised her eyebrows slightly. "Yeah, but a girl can never tire of trying now can she?"

Lily and Audrey laughed. It would be surprising to anyone else but the three girls why they were all friends. Melissa Wavery, a student with them in Gryffindor, could be considered their polar opposite. While Lily and Audrey's hair were lighter colors (Lily's red, Audrey's blond), Melissa's was a dark brown color, one that reminded Audrey of dark chocolate. And when Audrey and Lily were carefully following the rules (mostly Lily, Audrey was known to "bend" a few every now and then, especially when guys are involved), Melissa was running rampant with the Marauders, causing as much havoc and destruction as humanly possible, without getting so much as a detention when caught.

"So what are those blokes up to anyway?" Audrey asked.

"Well I don't know much about Peter, but Remus did write to me a few times. Mainly just discussing how his holiday was rather boring without us four– meaning the other Marauders and me– and how he couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts," Melissa explained.

"What about the other two? Still coming back after all?" Lily joked.

"Looks like it. I saw them a few times after the holidays at James' house. Couldn't wait to get back either."

"Well we can only hope for one thing with those two back at Hogwarts," Audrey stated.

"What's that?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe they'll back off on the pranking and perhaps Potter will stop bothering you so much now that you have this new-found power as Head Girl."

Lily laughed. "We can only hope."

_Bottom A/N: So there it is. Please find it in your hearts to review. I will accept all forms of constructive criticism. Just no bashing._


	5. The Disaster in the Great Hall

_A/N: So it's been a while huh? Sorry about that. I just got caught up in everything. I already have the next two chapters written out so their time on here should be coming very soon! As always please review!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my imagination.**

**Chapter Five: **_The Disaster in the Great Hall_

"Can you believe it?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked up from his book. "What?"

"We're seventh years. We finally rule the school!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hate to break it to you mate, but we've always ruled the school," James replied with a grin.

The Marauders were seated at the Gryffindor Table in their usual places, James and Remus on one side of the table, Sirius and Peter on the other.

"If I had something to throw at you I would right now," Sirius joked.

"I'm sure you would. Now shove over Padfoot."

Melissa had arrived. Their part of the table was overcrowded with people and Sirius nearly knocked over a third year trying to get him to move. He just shrugged it off. "Wavery," he stated.

"Black," she replied.

"Are we still on this? You would think that after five years you two would be on a first name basis already," Remus pointed out.

"Force of habit. Kind of hard to break it." Sirius turned to Melissa. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"No actually. I could break it anytime I wanted. I'm just too lazy," Melissa explained. She turned to Remus. "So Moony how was you're summer? Read any good books?" she asked.

Remus' eyes lit up at this question. He was about to speak when James interrupted. "Do you want to torture us?" he asked her.

"Well that was the plan," she replied. "Wish they would hurry up and do the Sorting already!"

"What, didn't eat on the train?" Sirius asked.

Melissa turned to look at him. "As a matter of fact no, I did not. I was too busy hanging out with the people who actually want me to sit with them on the train."

James rolled his eyes. "Melissa we have already been through this."

"You literally can't sit with us because of a spell Sirius put on the compartment," Peter began to explain.

"That barred anyone who wasn't a Marauder to sit with us," Remus finished.

"Really? I thought it was to ban any girls from getting into the compartment," Peter stated.

"If that were true, that would mean that at one point, Sirius didn't like girls. And I highly doubt that there was a point in time that Sirius didn't like girls," Melissa retorted.

"You've got that right!" Sirius answered.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Professor McGonagall entered with the first years close behind. Melissa had zoned out during the Sorting and instead waited impatiently for the food to appear. When that miraculous event did occur, she wasted no time taking as much food as she could fit on her plate.

Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You do know that the food is still going to be on the table in a few minutes. You don't have to take it all at once."

Melissa glared at him. "Shut it."

--

After everyone had finished eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"It has come to my attention that I have not yet introduced the Head Boy and Head Girl as I am required to do so. It's rather tedious at best and I plan to do away with the tradition in the coming years, seeing as it is almost impossible for you to not figure out who they are-"

Professor McGonagall coughed loudly next to him urging him to move on. He did so accordingly.

"But I must do it anyway. Would the Head Boy and Head Girl please come up here to receive your final instructions," he finished.

Lily stood up with a smug look on her face. The crowd of students murmured their acknowledgments, obviously knowing she would be picked.

She looked around her, expecting the Head Boy to be standing up as well, possibly brushing his robes as he strode toward Professor Dumbledore.

But no one stood up. Lily grew worried. _Maybe that's why he didn't show up to the meeting. He wasn't on the train,_ she thought._ But if wasn't on the train, then where is he now?_

She didn't even think to look behind herself while the quite murmurs became buzzes.

Melissa stared at James while he stuffed himself full of potatoes. Professor Dumbledore had just asked the Head Boy and Girl to come up to the teacher's table and yet, James still sat there, completely oblivious.

"James!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

He looked up, his fork just inches away from his mouth. Melissa tilted her head towards the teachers and James followed with his eyes. Sudden realization appeared on his face as he dropped the fork and stood up quickly.

"What is Prongs doing?" Peter asked with a laugh. Melissa shot him a quizzical look.

"He's taking it too far if he's pulling a prank," Remus noted.

Melissa stared at them. "You guys really don't know, do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" Peter asked. The students' whisperings became even louder as James came closer and closer to the teachers. Every teacher had the same look of surprise on his or her face. All except Professor Dumbledore. He merely smiled at James.

But Melissa's favorite look came from Lily when she finally decided to turn around to see what all the noise was about. Her jaw had dropped as she watched James walking towards her and Professor Dumbledore. She was slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

Melissa started laughing. Sirius turned to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"Lily's face, is priceless!" she managed to say between her short intakes of breath.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked, clearly curious about the whole idea.

"I got a letter from James, as did Sirius, as soon as he found out. It was my idea to keep it a secret," Melissa explained.

"Some nerve you've got, keeping something that big hidden from us," Remus muttered.

"I learn from the best," Melissa said with a smile.

--

"I'm sure you're very surprised at my decision," Professor Dumbledore said to Lily She didn't answer. Instead, she continued to stare at James blankly, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"I will tell you that I came to my decision carefully. I know you would ask me this question later. All I can truly ask of you two is to put aside your difference and work together," he finished.

"You can count on it," James said proudly.

Dumbledore smiled. "It's about time we all go off to bed. I leave you two to sort out the schedules you'll be keeping as Head Boy and Head Girl." He walked back over to the table and announced the commencement of dinner. There was a loud scraping sound as the benches were pushed back so the students could stand.

Lily jolted out of her trance and surveyed the Great Hall. All the students were leaving with their respective Houses, like they should. She turned to James and sighed angrily. This was going to be one hell of a year.

_Bottom A/N: So I hope that entices you to review! I keep my promise of replying to each reviewer! I am disappointed that I've had over 300 hits but only one review..._

_Look for a new chapter within the week. I give full permission to pummel me if there isn't one._


	6. AN

A/N

Sorry! It's just an author's note! I sincerely apoligize to all of you who have been looking forward to a new chapter but I have a favor to ask of you.

I need a beta.

I thought I could do this on my own and I could, but I would feel much better if I had someone there to help me. I just don't think I'm getting the characters right and I want to make sure the chapters aren't boring.

If you are willing, please let me know! I'll give it a week deadline. So this time on the 24th I would like a beta. If not, I'll continue my story sans-beta.

Thanks for your patience!

marauder-fangirl


	7. Of Betting and Quidditch

_A/N: So I didn't get a beta. But you can't blame me for trying! So I'm continuing on my own for now but the offer is still on the table!_

_Moving on, I'd like to thank those of you who are reading this story and once again, beg for reviews. I'd like to think that I'm not just writing this for me (but I may be eating my own words by saying that). Oh, and I've changed the rating from "T" to "M" because the upcoming chapters are not "T" rated material anymore. And I just want to be safe._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my imagination.**

**Chapter Six: **_Of Betting and Quidditch_

"I bet you 5 Galleons that Evans comes in here yelling at James," Sirius directed at Melissa.

She turned her face to his. "And no doubt she will be accusing him of setting this whole thing up," she added raising one eyebrow.

Sirius nodded and held out his hand. "It's a bet?" he asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you two are betting on something so ridiculous!"

Both Sirius and Melissa looked at him.

"Because it's obvious that it will happen!" Remus finished with a smile. Sirius grinned back.

There were only five Gryffindors left in the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed besides Melissa, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Audrey. But they were all waiting up for one reason.

Well, two actually. James and Lily would be returning from night patrol at any minute and they all wanted to watch the fireworks go off.

"So how bad do you think it will be?" Peter asked, looking up from the chess set he and Remus were playing on.

"We're about to find out," Audrey murmured, never taking her eyes from the book she was reading.

Right on time, they heard muffled voices growing louder as they approached the door. Melissa could just barely understand what they were saying.

"...you must have done something! There's no way this could have happened without _your_ help!"

"So it's my fault now?"

"It's always been your fault! Balemarder," Lily snapped at the Portrait.

The door swung open at the sound of the password. James and Lily's voices grew even louder once they were inside.

"You must have done something! Confounded him," Lily accused.

"Oh yes, I, James, a lowly seventh year, was able to Confound Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards in the history of wizardry," James replied sarcastically.

"Okay I know it sounds stupid but there's no way Professor Dumbledore would have chosen you sanely!"

"Well he did, and there's nothing you can really do about it. Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are."

"You didn't seem that way in the Great Hall, walking up to Dumbledore all smug and knowing," Lily hissed.

"I did know. I got a letter too."

"But you didn't have to be smug about it!" Lily retorted.

"Evans, it's Prongs. That's what he does," Sirius explained.

Lily glared at Sirius. "I give up!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to bed," she announced as she stormed up the stairs.

Audrey shut her book with a sigh. "I guess I better go talk to her." She turned and looked at Melissa. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Melissa shook her head. "No, I'm much more comfortable down here and not being yelled at for James' problems."

Audrey rolled her eyes and followed Lily's footsteps.

Remus looked at Melissa. "Are you saying that because you mean it, or because you're too lazy to get up?" he asked.

"A little of both," she answered. Sirius laughed.

"And would I be the cause of that laziness you were referring to?" Sirius asked.

Melissa laughed and swung her ankles off of his lap. "Don't flatter yourself Padfoot," she replied.

Even James had to laugh at that. Sirius glared at him. "What can I say? The girl is funny!" James exclaimed.

"Why thank you James," Melisa said.

"Yes it's all hilarious, but this girl shouldn't forget the money she owes me from our little bet," Sirius stated, holding out his hand.

"You two made a bet?" James asked.

"Yes but Sirius here should remember that the girl never shook your hand!" Melissa explained.

"So?"

"So Padfoot, that means that your bet never actually happened since neither of you technically agree to the stakes," James answered with a grin.

Sirius scowled.

"Aw come on Sirius, you didn't think that I would actually agree to terms that were that obvious did you?" Melissa asked. He didn't answer.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Well if you're going to be a baby about it, then I will go to bed!" she exclaimed. The Marauders listened to her footsteps echo off the walls of the Common Room.

"Do you think you were a bit harsh on Melissa last night?" Remus asked the next morning at breakfast.

"What makes you think that?" Sirius asked.

"Because Melissa went to bed early for the first time in five years," Peter explained.

"It wasn't that early," Sirius grumbled. James, Remus, and Peter stared at him. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Good morning!" Melissa said cheerfully.

"You're in a good mood," Remus noted.

"Yeah, who knew that getting more sleep would do that to you?" Melissa stated.

"Alright everyone, now that Melissa is in a better mood, we have some things to discuss," James announced.

The other four turned to look at him.

"Quidditch," he stated. Sirius and Melissa groaned.

"James can't you talk about anything else?" Sirius asked. He shook his head.

"I thought not," Melissa commented. She turned to Sirius. "Are you going to run first, or am I?" she asked.

Sirius beckoned the aisle with his hands. "Ladies first," he replied. Melissa stood up.

"No, no, no!" James said. "You can't walk off."

"Yes I can. I've been neglecting my other friends," Melissa pointed out walking towards Lily and Audrey.

James grumbled his response.

"It's good to see that you and Melissa are back on good terms so quickly," Remus noted.

"Well, you know Wavery, she can't hold a grudge," Sirius said with a grin.

James snapped back to his topic of choice. "Now back to what I was saying," he began.

But Sirius cut him off. "Prongs, do I really have to listen to this? I know what you're going to say. I have been on the team the past five years," Sirius reasoned.

James glared at him. "Don't think that I'm going to let you skate through try-outs because of that," he warned. "I'm looking for the best players out there, and if that means my best-mate can't be on the team, so be it. I'd rather have that than watch Slytherin scum being wiped all over our trophy. This is my last year, I can't mess up."

James turned to see if Sirius was listening but saw that Sirius was feigning sleep. He "woke" with a start. "Sorry, did I miss your lecture?"

James glared at him.

_Bottom A/N: Sorry for the crappy cut-off. I needed a place to stop and that seems to be the best. Please review! I will post faster if I get more reviews!_


	8. The Infamous Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my imagination.**

**Chapter Seven: **_The Infamous Letter_

A week had gone by in a flash. The Marauders found themselves in the Common Room once again after the long week of classes. Melissa was sitting on the floor, scanning the articles of the Daily Profit, leaning against Sirius' legs, who was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

"I don't believe it," Melissa stated, staring at one article in particular. "The Minister wants to put _more_ protective spells around Hogwarts!"

"That's not a bad idea. You-Know-Who is getting more powerful everyday," Remus offered.

"Nothing can get past Dumbledore," Melissa retorted.

Remus shrugged. "It can't hurt to have more protection. Besides, Dumbledore can't stop everything bad that comes through. He let Sirius in!" he added with a grin.

"Yeah… hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't pretend you aren't," Melissa challenged, turning her head towards his face.

He grinned slyly. "You think I'm bad news?" he asked her.

She laughed. "Of course. You and James get into trouble nearly every other day," Melissa explained.

"Except not lately. I don't think we've caused any trouble all week!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Minus the occasional snap from McGonagall," Peter offered.

"That's it. We've got to get back on track," Sirius announced.

"It looks as though James is already one step ahead of you." Remus pointed to James, who was sitting at a table, bent over a piece of parchment and scribbling furiously.

"Oi! James! What are you writing?" Sirius asked. James didn't reply. He paused for a moment and then scratched out a chunk of what he had been writing.

"Oi! You better not be planning any pranks without consulting me!" Sirius yelled.

Melissa causally leaned forward enough so that Sirius could jump out of the armchair without kicking her in the back. Not that he would even notice it anyway.

James, it seemed, didn't notice Sirius stomping over to where he was sitting until he was standing over him. "What are you writing there, Prongs?" Sirius asked, reaching for the parchment.

"No Sirius don't-" But Sirius had already snatched the parchment away from James. "Sirius Black, give me the parchment now," James demanded.

"Whoa, he used your full name Sirius. I think he means business," Melissa stated.

"Not yet," Sirius said keeping the paper out of James' reach. He began scanning it, searching for an idea for a prank. He didn't find one, but he did find something else.

"What's this rubbish? You're writing a love letter?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

The other three jerked their heads in Sirius and James' direction. Peter's jaw dropped.

"Give it back Sirius," James asked calmly.

"No way! Hey guys, listen to what he wrote," Sirius said. He held the parchment in front of him and began reading a section out loud.

"…_I find it difficult to sleep at night with thoughts of you running through my head. Every time I close my eyes, I see you. I see your eyebrows furrow in anger when you get frustrated, your beautiful smile when you are happy. When we are together in the Great Hall, I long to reveal my feelings. But I keep them silence for fear of what you might think. So instead, I watch you, admiring you as if it was the first time. I admire your red hair that burns with the intensity of the flames that light the fireplace. Your green eyes are dazzling and frightening at the same time…."_

"What is this all about? Who are you writing to anyway?" Sirius asked. He turned the parchment over to the front side and his face went from amusement to shocked in no time.

"You're writing to _Evans_?"

Remus dropped the book he was reading. Melissa choked on the piece of chocolate.

James glared at Sirius as he jerked the parchment out of his hands. "Yes alright? I am writing to Evans okay? Don't make it a big deal."

"Don't make it a big deal? How can I not? You're. Writing. To. Evans!" Sirius snapped.

James groaned. "Fine you know what? I'm not." He took the parchment and ripped into two pieces and continued until all that was left was confetti. He tossed it into the air as he continued to glare at Sirius. "Are you happy now?" he asked.

Without waiting for an answer, he stormed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. The four left said nothing until Melissa spoke up.

"Wow. That was… wow."

The remaining three Marauders turned to look at her. "Did you have to be so cruel about it Sirius?" she asked.

"Did you not hear me? He's writing to-" but Melissa cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Never mind."

"I agree with Melissa, that was a little harsh on your part Sirius," Remus commented.

"No way, I'm siding with Padfoot on this one." Peter stood up. "Prongs told us that this thing between him and Lily was over!"

"But he and Lily were never together to begin with." Melissa gave a sly grin. Sirius glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm already tired of this argument. I'm going to bed. Night all!"

"Night Melissa."

"Night Wavery," was Sirius' answer.

Melissa turned around on the staircase. "I really hoped we were done with that, Black," she added as she continued walking up the steps.

"Yeah I think I'm going up too. You guys coming?" Remus asked. Peter nodded and stifled a yawn, leaving Sirius alone in the Common Room amongst the scattered remains of parchment.

--

The next morning was quiet for the Marauders at breakfast. James still wasn't up and Remus was getting worried.

"Oh calm down Moony, it's not like this hasn't happened before!" Melissa took another bite of the roll she was eating.

"I know that but this is the first time James has been Head Boy and it doesn't get you a lot of respect when you slack off." Remus turned to Sirius. "And he was pretty angry at you last night.

"Shut it already, will you?" Sirius glared at Remus.

"You know what I just realized? Or at least put together," Peter added. "James hasn't really been slacking off- at all in the past week."

"I did think there was something funny going on," Melissa remarked.

"Yeah, he's been on time to every class he has. At least, all the ones I'm in." Remus thought for a moment. "In fact, he's was in Potions before I even got there and he _hates_ that class."

"What has gotten into Prongs?" Sirius went wide-eyed. "You don't think he's taking all this 'Head boy' business seriously, do you?"

Remus shrugged. "All I know is, we are seeing a side of James we have _never_ seen before."

"Hey guys."

"Prongs, how are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Okay I guess. Just a little tired."

"Me and you, we're okay right? I mean you're not angry at me-"

James raised a hand to silence Sirius. "Don't even worry about it Padfoot."

"I was just making sure- that you- and me- we're-" But Sirius could not seem to find the words.

Melissa laughed. "Aw, look at him. He's so flustered he can't even think straight!" She patted his shoulder. "Got a little soft spot for Prongs there?" He glowered at him.

"Sirius, we've been best mates for seven years. That's not going to change because you embarrassed me over something that I wrote. We do that all the time!" James lowered his tone so only the group of them could hear him. "As for that soft spot you have for me, we'll just keep that a secret between us."

Sirius laughed as he reached for the juice. There was a rustling noise coming from one window and everyone looked up to see a flock of owls coming into the Great Hall.

"Mail's here," Melissa announced as a package was dropped in front of her. "Great, it's from Mum. There's a letter attached." She scanned it quickly. "Mmm, yep. Mum wants to congratulate me on not getting into any trouble during my first week back." She read some more. "She sent me the package as a reward." Melissa opened it up to reveal-

"A scarf," James stated.

"Mum's a bit of a seer. Said it's going to be a rough winter," Melissa explained.

"So she gives you a scarf?" Sirius asked incredulously. Melissa shrugged. "Mum's strange like that."

"Oh Lily! Read more please!" They heard the squeals of girls coming from one end of the table.

"What's that all about?" James pondered out loud. Sirius suddenly became interested in the breakfast that sat before him. This did not go unnoticed by Melissa.

"Padfoot, what did you do?"

"Okay, okay. I'll read a bit more. 'When we are together in the Great Hall, I long to reveal my feelings. But I keep them silence for fear of what you might think,'" Lilly read to the horde of girls surrounding her.

James froze at his seat. Sirius kept all his attention on the food. "Sirius, _what did you do_?" He demanded.

"'So instead, I watch you, admiring you as if it was the first time. I admire your red hair that burns with the intensity of the flames that light the fireplace. Your green eyes are dazzling and frightening at the same time-'"

James didn't need to hear anymore. He glared at Sirius.

Melissa turned to Sirius. "I'd say you have about ten seconds."

"Until what?" He asked. "Until James decides to kill you," was her reply. Sirius bolted from the table with James following not far behind.

"PADFOOT YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" he roared.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Peter asked.

"Not a bad idea," Remus said. All three jumped from the table chasing after James and Sirius. Thanks to the conveniently placed shortcuts, they weren't far behind.

Sirius had run back to the common room, shouting the password to the Fat Lady. "Do you want the whole bloody school to know the password to Gryffindor Tower?" she demanded.

"Just open the door!" he yelled. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes as the portrait swung open. Sirius barely made it through before James tackled him to the ground. The others showed up soon after and Remus pulled James off of Sirius, while Peter helped hold him back. Melissa had helped Sirius off the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking sending that?" James demanded.

"I thought it would be funny," Sirius replied. "Funny? You thought it would be funny?" James asked.

"You might not want to provoke him too much Padfoot." Remus struggled to keep James' arms behind him. Peter was losing his footing.

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

James scoffed. "You sent the letter that I wrote to Lily without me knowing! Now she's going to hate me even more when she figures out I wrote it!"

"James just calm down and we can discuss this like civil people," Remus suggested. Melissa shook her head. "This is James were talking about. He doesn't discuss things like civil people. I have a scar on my ankle to prove it!"

"She's not going to figure it out." Everyone stared at Sirius. "Well, you didn't sign your name. I sent the letter as is."

"My name's not on it?" James asked. Sirius shook his head. "For all Evans knows, she's got a secret admirer. Nothing else."

"Can I let you go now?" Remus asked. James nodded his head and Remus released his grip on James' arms. Melissa took a step back, giving the boys some room. No one said anything for several minutes until Melissa broke the silence.

"So, are you going to explain to us why the bloody hell you wrote that letter?" she asked.

James shrugged. "I just, needed to vent some feelings."

"So you were lying to us when you said you didn't have any feelings for Lily?" Remus asked. James shook his head. "Not exactly. At that point in time, I didn't have feelings for her. But ever since we came back, things have been building and building and I couldn't keep it locked up anymore. Now can I ask you a question?" he directed at Sirius. "How did you send the letter as is? I ripped it up into a million pieces!"

Melissa went over and hit James in the back of his head. "You're a bloody wizard Prongs! A simple "Reparo" spell will do the trick!" James rubbed the back of his head. "Was the head whacking needed for that explanation?" he asked.

Melissa pretended to think for a moment. "Yep. Now if you blokes don't mind, I have a class to get to." She walked out of the common room not bothering to look behind her.

"You know, I think we're becoming a bad influence on her," Peter stated.

"I would have agreed with you up until she said she needed to get to class," Remus replied, shaking his head.

_A/N: Review, please? I know I sound like a broken record but they are greatly appreciated! And it only gets good from here! (I hope you feel the same...)_


End file.
